


Danganronpa V3 one shots yay!

by Tenkoss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Character, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Friendship, Gay Character, Good and gay, Lesbian Character, Multi, No Smut, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkoss/pseuds/Tenkoss
Summary: This my shitty fics, enjoy.





	1. Stars (Kaito x Saihara)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be where I post V3 fics. I'll try to post every week. Please send requests if you want!

Shuichi laid in his bed, thinking about what just had happened. A second murder and a second class trial.  
As If it wasn't enough that Kaede wasn't here anymore, he couldn't even keep his promise to her.  
He sighed loudly, not wanting these thoughts to come to him. Kaede was dead, and was that. It was just, she had been his first friend in a very long time. He missed her. But he couldn't dwell, he had other friends now, who were helping. He smiled a little smile to himself. It was strained, but still genuine. Maybe he could finally fall asleep.

He managed to think that for around 0.4 seconds before his doorbell started going crazy. He yawned before dragging himself off the bed, answering the door.

"Hey Shuichi, ya ready to train?" Kaito stood in the doorway, a smile on his face. His smile looked forced though, but Shuichi didn't mention that.

"Hey Kaito." He said with a little more energy than he had before, but still sounding tired.

"Oh come on, you can at least sound excited!" Kaito yelled back at him, trying to pump him up, but of course Shuichi took it the wrong way.

"No, It's not that I don't want to spend time with you I’m just... Tired." He admitted "I don't think I can train today, maybe we can just talk..?" He looked down at his feet.

Kaito looked shocked over the answer for a second, before a smile was on his face again. "Alright, I guess I can let you be lazy today, but don't get used to it! This means you just have to train double as hard tomorrow!" Shuichi tried not to point out that he had said "you" instead of "we," but before he could say anything Kaito spoke again.

"Let's go, I know just the place!" He suddenly grabbed Shuichi’s wrist and began dragging him away. Shuichi stumbled behind, trying not to fall over his own feet. Kaito was dragging him somewhere he'd never been before, behind the school. There were grass and plants everywhere, but they came to a patch where it wasn't as overgrown.

"Here we are!" Kaito exclaims as he plumps down on the grass. Shuichi didn't know what to say, so he just looked around.

"Yeah, pretty cool right?" Kaito said as he patted the ground, signaling Shuichi to sit there. Shuichi did as told and sat down next to him.

"How did you find this place?" He then asked, looking up at Kaito. The other man shrugged.

"You know I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars! The vast universe is where I'm destined to go!" He said, smiling up at the sky. "And in a situation like this, It's nice having something you always can count on. Well, whatever! I just like looking at the sky and this is the best place to do it!"

Shuichi looked at him, astounded by how positive he could be just after 4 of our friends died. But it made sense, he thought. Having something you always can rely on sounded nice, especially now. "It's beautiful..." He whispered, just loud enough that Kaito could hear it.

"It sure is! Just look at it and think about all the amazing stuff out there." The purple haired man said and Shuichi did.

He looked at the night sky and just saw how wonderful it was. He had never taken the time out to go stargazing before, but now he was glad he got the chance. It was so calming and he could feel his mind slowly going blank as he began to doze off…

"Hey bro, I know It's relaxing, but damn, you can't fall asleep on me!" Kaito laughed, as he hit Shuichi's shoulder gently, causing him to wake up. A blush spread to Shuichi's cheeks as he realized he had fallen asleep on the others shoulder.

"S-sorry." He stammered out, too embarrassed to look Kaito in the eyes.

"It's okay dude! I guess I can just put being a good pillow on my list of skills now!" Kaito joked before letting himself fall to the ground. "Shit!" He yelled, as he landed on the ground a little harder than expected. 

"Oh god Kaito, are you okay!?" Shuichi asked, slight panic in his voice. 

"Don't worry, it takes more than than to get Kaito Momota, luminary of th-" "O-oh thank god you're a-alright." Shuichi looked down, not being able to stop his tears. 

"Wha- Are you crying?!" Kaito sat up again, surprised at his friends sudden outburst.

"Y-yeah sorry, I just... I've been trying to get stronger like I said, b-but I guess this just put me over the edge..." Shuichi looked down at his hands. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry, you probably think I’m stupid. I'll just leave..." He said, getting ready to stand up.

"Wha- No dude you can't just!" Kaito shouted as he took Shuichi hand to keep him from walking away. "Hey, I know It's hard and that you're tired of all this, trust me, I am too." He said, looking Shuichi in the eyes. "But for some people it helps letting it out, so cry it out tonight and then you'll feel alright tomorrow!" He then said, taking Shuichi's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You aren’t mad?" Shuichi then asked which caused Kaito to let out a small laugh.

"Nah man, you're my only real friend here, I can't afford losing you over something as stupid as that." He said, which also caused Shuichi to let out a giggle.

Suddenly Shuichi yawned. He really was tired. "I like spending time with you, but It's really getting late, shouldn't we go back and sleep?" He took a look at Kaito to find out his reaction. Kaito seemed to think about his suggestion before speaking again.

"I guess Im getting kinda tired too... Wait, I have an idea! We can just sleep here!" He pumped his fists in the air, expressing his enthusiasm. Shuichi curled up in himself.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, when we're in this situation..." he began, but Kaito interrupted.

"No, it'll be fine, don't worry about it! And If anyone tries anything I’ll kick their ass, alright?!" He said, a big grin on his face.

Shuichi let out a little laugh. It felt really nice, being like this. Just the two of them. It made him forget about all the horrible things going on. Just the two of them, sleeping under the stars. 

Shuichi began feeling something warm spreading in his chest. He knew what these feelings were. It was the same he had for Kaede, but stronger. His thoughts got interrupted as Kaito pulled him down to the ground, so they could sleep next to each other. The feeling spread, coloring his cheeks pink. Yes, these feeling were definitely trouble, but he would think about that later. Right now he just wanted to sleep under the stars with Kaito...


	2. Wednesday (Kaede x Tenko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi here we go, have some lebeans. Sorry the point of view is weird.

“Arrgghhhh..! I don’t think I can anymore, Tenko! I’m totally wrecked!”

Tenko watched as her girlfriend, Kaede Akamatsu, was laying on the floor, whining about training. It was weird as it was Kaede’s idea to learn neo aikido, but it also made Tenko laugh. She was so cute laying there, blonde hair framing her face… 

“Hey Tenko, are you listening? Your girlfriend is kind of dying here!” Kaede dramatically swung her hand up to her face, to prove her point.

Tenko knew she meant it as a joke, but she couldn’t help but get a queasy feeling in her stomach when she said she was dying.

“Kaede, please stop saying you’re dying! Tenko gets sad thinking about it…”

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Kaede rolled over and sat up, so Tenko could see the concern in her violet eyes.

“No, it’s fine! I know you didn’t mean to do it on purpose, only degenerate males would do such a thing! And Kaede is definitely not a wile man!”

“Ha ha, I’m glad…” She really was though. Kaede was lucky to have such a forgiving girlfriend. If you’re a girl that is… 

“Hey Tenko, how about I buy us ice cream? As a way to say sorry.” Kaede was still sitting on the dojo floor, a huge smile on her face. 

Tenko couldn’t believe her own ears! Ice cream with her cute girlfriend, and she didn’t even have to pay! It nearly felt to good to be true! … Wait a sec…

“Kaede, you are not trying to trick Tenko into letting you eat ice cream instead of training, are you?”

Kaede felt her face grow red. Caught red handed! Well it wasn’t like it was the only reason, she really did want to spend time with Tenko. It was just, at first she thought it would be fun to learn neo aikido for her partner, but alas, she was proved wrong. She just wasn’t build for sports. She really wanted to get out of this, so she activated her secret weapon…

“No, I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just… Wouldn’t you like to go on a date… Maybe?” And as Kaede saw Tenko’s face go beet red, she knew she had won.

“A-a da-date with Ka-Kaede? H-h-how could I sa-say no to th-that? Uhhh….!” Tenko couldn’t think straight. A date with her beloved Kaede..! This wasn’t their first date, of course, but it was still so new to her. Before meeting Kaede she could never even dream of getting a girlfriend. She knew how the others were weirded out by her, but nobody never did anything to her, because of her aikido. Then she met Kaede, the most accepting and kind person she had ever seen. And now she was asking her on a date. Ahhhhh..! 

“Hey Tenko, you alright? The ice cream man won’t be waiting forever, you know.” Kaede had gotten up and stood now in front of Tenko, a grin on her face.

“O-of course!” Tenko could feel herself burning up, as she rushed outside, wanting some fresh air.

“Uhmm Tenko, don’t you think we should change first..?” Tenko just looked confused at her girlfriend, before it hit her. They were still in their training clothes! Tenko flushed harder, if that’s even possible.

“Okay!” Tenko spat out quickly and stormed into the changing room, avoiding Kaedes eyes. Kaede let out a laugh after her girlfriend had smacked the door after her. She was so cute when she was like that! After Kaede had finished her fangirling, she went in after her. Both girls bathed and changed into some comfy clothes, whereafter they met outside the dojo.

“S-so,” Tenko began, still kind of embarrassed. “Where do you want to go?”

Kaede peaked up at this.”Oh, I know this really cute place we can go to! It’s not that far away, so we can just walk!” She pumped her fists in the air, showing her excitement. Tenko couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend, embarrassment long forgotten. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice! Tenko always really likes the places you pick! You’re amazing at it!” Now it was Kaedes turn to blush. Hearing Tenko say such nice things about her made her heartbeat go 10 times faster! Or that was what it felt like, at least.

She got herself together again and was back at it with her happy attitude.

“Alright, then let’s get going!” She gripped Tenkos wrist, as she wasn’t daring enough to hold her hand, and started running to their destination. Of course, after a minute Kaede couldn’t run anymore, so her and Tenko just walked the rest of the way. After walking for ca. 15 minutes they came to a cute little ice cream parlour. Kaede couldn’t help but smile seeing the familiar place.

“Look, here we are Tenko, isn’t it super cute?” She looked at her girlfriend who looked even more excited than she was.

“Ahhhh it’s super cute! You’re so amazing, Kaede!” Kaede could feel her face flush at this. 

“On come on, I’m not that good… Anyway, let’s go inside!” She opened the door, Tenko right behind her.

The cafe looked just like she remembered it, a mainly pink color scheme with pink and mint striped walls. Kaede walked happily over to the counter, looking over the different types of ice cream.

“Tenko, what flavor do you want?” Tenko bounced up to her side.

“Hmmm, Tenko prefers softice! It’s nice to eat!” Tenko looked at the ice cream menu with a happy look on her face. Kaede couldn’t help smiling over how cute she looked.

“Okay, I think I’ll get two scoops, one with blueberry and one with chocolate!” 

 

 

After they had bought their ice cream, they sat down at one of the tables.

“Well,” Kaede began. “Something fun happen while I was sick?”

Kaede had been sick since monday last week, meaning she had lost a week and a half of school.

“Yeah! Himiko held a magic show thursday. It was really nice until...” She frowned. “Kokichi ruined it by throwing a smoke bomb on stage…” She sighed.

“A smoke bomb!?” Kaede knew he had his connections, but still. “Where did he even get that..?”

Tenko scowled at her question. “I don’t know. The little devil properly tricked some nice, unknowing woman to buy it for him!” Before Tenko could get too worked up Kaede changed the subject. 

“Well… How was your weekend?” Tenkos face lit up.

“It was wonderful! At training this one girl…”

 

 

Kaede and Tenko talked about all kinds things, even after they had finished their ice cream. But suddenly the door opened and Kaede saw someone familiar step in. One of the newly entered people quickly noticed her and Tenko and walked over to them.

“Hey, you guys. Do you know this place too?” Shuichi asked, the two people he was with, Kaito and Maki, now also having noticed them.

Tenko scowled, but Kaede just smiled. “Yeah! We decided to get some ice cream after training!” Okay, maybe that was a lie, but Kaedes friends didn’t need to know she flunked training.

“That’s cool!” Kaito had also walked over to them now. “We just decided we wanted a snack.” He smiled one of his signature smiles.

“No that’s not right.” Maki deadpanned. “We came here to do homework.” 

Kaede could feel panic run through her, but before she could say anything Tenko spoke up. 

“What do you mean homework, Maki?” Maki looked over at Tenko. 

“The homework for tomorrow.” Tenkos face turned to a frown.

“What do you mean? Tenko thought we first had homework to wednesday.” She looked confused over at Kaede, like she had the answer.

“I’m sorry, but it’s wednesday tomorrow.” Shuichi said, looking quite awkward.

Kaede checked her phone and true enough, it was tuesday. 

“Well look like you got work to do. Wanna do it together?” Kaito then asked them. Tenko answered before Kaede got the chance. 

“No, Tenko thinks we will just do it alone. You coming Kaede?” Tenko got up to leave. Kaede followed her. 

 

 

“Why did you say that? They could help us!” Kaede asked, a little frustrated with Tenkos behavior, but Tenkos face just flushed.

“Because… Tenko wanted to be alone with you.” She said it so quietly Kaede nearly didn’t get it, but oh she did. And she blushed, suddenly not mad anymore. Now they just needed to get ready for wednesday...


	3. Live for me (Ryoma x Kaede)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course is the straight chapter the shortest.

“Shut up!” She smashed her hand onto the table, visibly angry. “Can’t you just stop saying that already!? I can’t take it anymore.” Her voice cracked at the last sentence. He didn’t understand, he didn’t say anything unusual, did he?

“What’s wrong?” He just asked. She looked upset at him, her eyes watering.

“You really don’t understand, Ryoma..? It’s... “ She sniffed. “It’s just, you always talk about how your life doesn’t have meaning. How do you think that makes me feel?” He just stared at her, not understanding where she was coming from.

“You didn’t seem to mind.” She looked at him with purple eyes, both surprised and upset. “And anyway, I don’t need your pity.” This seemed to just make her sadder.

“Ryoma please…” He was about to say something to her, but he couldn’t when she was so genuinely upset. “I just care about you a lot, okay? You mean a lot to me.” She had something different blended in her sad eyes now, a type of gentle spark he hadn’t seen in so long. He cleared his throat.

“Kaede this isn’t the time to be joking. I’ll be going now.” He turned around, so he didn’t have to see her upset face. He didn’t want to deal with these feelings. What a mess…

He was just about to leave when he felt something warm envelop him. Kaede was hugging him from behind, burrowing her face in the top of his head. She said something, but he wasn’t listening. He didn’t understand. Why him? He didn’t understand her at all. She had the whole group in the palm of her hands, so why did she chose him? He was nothing, just a shell, so why..? 

“You’re a weird girl.” It just came out, he didn’t know what else to say. She chuckled, but it sounded wet. Had she been crying? He hadn’t even noticed, how terrible.

“I guess I am.” She started talking again, her voice slightly hoarse. “But that doesn’t change my feelings.” She stood up and he turned around to look at her. He felt a pang of guilt, seeing the light tearstreeks on her face.

“Ryoma, I’m not telling you to feel the same.” She skittishly looked down at her feet. “I just wanted you to know that there are people who care about you.” He found himself dumbfounded again. This girl… 

“Why?” He couldn’t help asking.

“Huh?” She took a step back in surprise. “Geez Ryoma, learn to take a compliment.” She pouted, but it quickly turned into laughter. He was just more confused now, what was so funny? She apparently saw the look on his face and explained herself.

“I just think it’s funny, the whole situation.” She looked at him and puffed some air out, her smile getting sadder. “You just don’t understand how wonderful you are.”

Wonderful? He was a murderer, yet she still thought that? Guess he would never understand her. But still, he could feel his chest getting slightly warmer. Damn…

“Hey, Ryoma!” She then said, her voice now confident and strong. “If you can’t live for yourself then live for me, until you’re ready.” She smiled at him, a smile that was stern and soft at the same time. “Can you do that for me?” Her eyes were so mild, they pulled him in.

“I guess I’ll try, but no promises.” She looked happy at this answer.

“Alright, now let’s make some dinner.” She took his hand gently and they marched over to the kitchen. He didn’t understand her at all, but right now he didn’t mind...


	4. Different (Tsumugi x Kaede)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More gay gals.

Tsumugi watched through her screen as the latest contestant walked out the room. He was weird, that was for sure, but he didn’t catch her attention. Just another person who wanted to be on the show. 

She sighed, they were all the same. Either fanatics in love with the show or people who just wanted fame. How boring. She giggled to herself at this. Danganronpa was really taking over her life.

“Tsumugi, watch the screen.” Her chef elbowed her in the side and nodded towards her screen. She wrissed, but didn’t say anything, he was over her and she didn’t feel like getting fired.

She watched the screen as a blonde girl stepped in the audition room. She instantly noticed how pretty she was, but she wouldn’t let that determine who she chose. There needed to be boys in the game after all. The pretty girl spoke up, her violet eyes looking in the camera. 

“My name is Kaede Akamatsu, number 112.” The girl, Kaede, had a really nice sounding voice, it reminded her of the protagonist of season 49, her favorite. She really was starting to like this Kaede. 

“I want to be in Danganronpa because I don’t have anything better to do.” She then spoke up. She was still staring into the camera, the same look on her face. “I just think you should chose me. I’m perfect for a killing game. I don’t have any faith in humanity.”

Tsumugi felt a rush going to her body. She was perfect. Not the boring “I want money” or “I love the show”, she just didn’t care. 

“I like her.” She looked over her chef awaiting his answer. He just raised an eyebrow. “She’s different.” She then explained, still looking at the girl on her screen.

She was saying more stuff, but Tsumugi didn’t listen. She had already decided. She was getting her in, no matter what.

Kaede finished her audition and walked out the room. Tsumugi could feel her heart drop as soon as she went out of frame.

“Let’s take a break.” Her chef stood up, stretching after sitting down for so long. “We don’t want the chairs to get all messed up.” He said it so only she could hear it, but she still felt blood rush to her face. What an asshole.

She stood up herself, her back kind of hurting. She began walking straight to the producers office. When she came there she knocked on the door.

“Who’s there?” Said the producers voice through the door.

“It’s Tsumugi. I wanted to talk about an audition.”

“Come in.” And that she did. She immediately felt queasy when she opened the door. It felt so strongly of sweat, did he never open the window? 

“Who do you want to talk about Tsumugi?” He looked at her sternly, and she could feel a ball forming in her throat. No matter how many times she met him, she still felt nervous. But now was not the time, she needed to look confident.

“It’s this girl, Kaede Akamatsu.” He looked at her, indicating her to continue. “I think she would make a good protagonist.” She fiddled with her hands, this just needed to go well.

“Why is that?” She couldn’t hear any emotion in his voice, but she was just happy he wasn’t angry.

“She so different! She just wants to be apart of the show because she’s bored, and I have this really good idea to her character. She’ll be the protagonist, BUT she’ll also be this first killer. This will work out because she-” 

“I get it Tsumugi, you really want her to be the protagonist, but can you slow down.” Tsumugis eyes widened. She had been ranting again, damn. 

“I’m sorry.” She really hoped she hadn’t ruined her chances. 

“It’s okay, just tell me. Slowly.”

“Thanks Chef, the idea was…”

 

-

 

Tsumugi put the last bit of lipstick on and looked in the mirror. She looked good, still plain, but better than before.

She needed to look her best, because today was an exciting day, the producer was finally telling which 13 students where getting in! She was pretty confident Kaede would be one of them, he seemed excited about a fake main character.

Oh Kaede, how she wanted to see her again. She had never been so obsessed with a real person, and she didn’t even know why. Kaede was just a normal girl. But she loved her, and that was that. She was just so amazing. Her eyes, her hair, her voice, her body… 

“I need to get going.” She said to herself, before she got totally lost in her dreams. 

 

The walk to the studio felt like forever, even though she didn’t live that far away from it. It was the start of spring so it wasn’t that cold, but it was super windy.

She sighed a sigh of relief when she finally came to the building. Some security guard greeted her and she was brought up to the meeting room. There was a lot of important looking people, but someone else caught her attention.

“Hey Rantaro, how’s your family doing?” She tried starting conversation, but he just looked at her blankly.

“I wouldn’t know, haven’t seen them.” He just shrugged. She found this weird, he loved his family. He must have seen the look in her eyes, so he spoke again. “Therapy.” Oh. Well that’s awkward. She didn’t know what to say, so she just went to her seat. 

The last people dribbled in and after 5 minutes the meeting started.

“So.” The producer started. “We have decided to have two protagonists, Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu.”

She felt a rush going through her, even though she knew this was going to happen. She didn’t care about the others, she was just overflowing with love for Kaede. She couldn’t wait to see her again.


	5. Sorry!!!

Thank you all for the attention this has gotten, I'm super happy! But some bad news is there won't come a new chapter up this week. I have been really busy, so I couldn't write as much. I am in the middle of writing something and I have spring break now, so there might come two up next week. Thank you for understanding, be well!


	6. The art of painting nails and talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! This took quite some time to get done, even though it isn't so good. Btw I'm super happy to get kudos, comments and requests, so please keep doing that, if you want. As you can see by this story I also take platonic requests and if you request a ship that I really don't like, I'll just make a platonic fic. Hey, what do you guys want the next fic to be, Kaito x Shuichi or Kaito x Maki?

“Ohhh Rantaro, it’s turning out so pretty!” Angie smiled as Rantaro painted her nails a pretty pink color. She had never tried nail polish on her island before, so she was really excited about this. Maybe she could even make some sort of tradition out of it!

“I’m glad you like it and all, but can you please sit still, I’m done soon.” Rantaro sighed, as tightened the grip on her hand, so she couldn’t move it as much.

”Oh of course, of course, only Atua would be able to make such divine stuff with a moving subject.” She then tried to sit as still as possible, until Rantaro would be done. It was kinda boring sitting around, normally when she didn’t have anything else to do she would paint or pray, but she wasn’t able to do that without her hands. The polish felt cold on her nails, kind of tickling her, but it wasn’t so much that she started to laugh. She sat bored for a couple minutes until she decided to hum a melody she had heard Kaede play. Kaede knew such pretty songs, but she always came up with bad excuses when she asked for sacrifices. So that’s kinda mean.

“There, they’re done.” Rantaro looked up at her, smiling. “You still need to keep still though, or else it’ll get ruined.” She looked at her nails again, now all of them colored. The light pink stood out against her darker skin. She really liked it. 

“It’s okay. In the meantime we could talk about your sisters!” Rantaros face immediately grew dark as he looked at her, bewildered.

“How do you know about them?” He was still smiling, but his carefree mood was gone. Angie couldn’t feel that though. 

“Oh Atua told me about them, of course.” She said, still happy as ever. “Something about how they were missing.”

Rantaro stood quickly and grabbed her shoulders hard. Angie was confused, something was definitely wrong, but she had just tried to make small talk.

“Who told you that?” Rantaro looked her in the eyes, his voice aggressive and cold. She really didn’t get it.

“What do you mean? I already told you Atua told me.” But then something clicked in her head and she could feel anger bubble up. “You don’t doubt him, do you? You know he is always watching, right? If you don’t believe you’ll get punished.” She stared back at him, eyes cold too. They did that for a couple of seconds, before Rantaro freed her shoulders and plumbed down in his chair, with a sigh. 

“No, no, I’m not doubting you. I’m just confused is all...” But even when he said that it was easy to see he was lying. Well whatever, Angie decided not to argue further, it was his fault if he got doomed.

Rantaro seemed to be lost in thought, so she was the first to speak up again. 

“Rantaro, didn’t you say earlier that it need a protection layer after the color? Not that I need it, Atua will keep my nails safe!” He seemed to snap out of it after hearing her talk.

He muttered something to himself and went to search for something, in his nail art bag, as Angie called it. He pulled out a little bottle with see through liquid in it. 

“This is clear nail polish, you put it on after you put the colored polish on, so it doesn’t chip.” He smiled, it was a kinder smile than before, but still kinda uneasy. She was happy though, her new friend wasn’t angry anymore! 

“Ohhh, okay, so you just put it on my nails like normal?” She said, curious about this new thing. 

“Yes, it just goes on top.” Rantaro said as he took her hand in his, to paint her nails. “And just so you know, I can still talk even when doing this, so you don’t have to be bored as before.” He then said, a small smirk on his face.

“Oh, of course! When I paint or sculpt Atua comes over me, so I’m suuuuper concentrated.” She smiled, trying not to bounce as she normally did when she talked. 

“Yeah that makes sense.” Rantaro smiled, still looking at her nails. “It can be kinda annoying when you try to do something.” Angie watched as Rantaro kept painting each of her nail with the shiny liquid. 

“It’s looks really pretty!” She commented, getting another smile from Rantaro, this time genuine.

“Thank you, but it’s really not that big of a deal. This is just the basics.” 

“It might be, but both Atua and me thinks you should be more proud of your work. It’s still really pretty!” Rantaro let out a small laugh at the compliment and continued painting her last two nails over. 

“There, done. Now you just have to wait for it to dry.” He screwed the lid back on and started packing his stuff. Angie didn’t really pay attention though, as she look at her new painted nails. They really were amazing.

“Hey Rantaro, why did you get so angry before, when I asked about your sisters?” He froze for a second, answering with a sigh.   
“As you said before, they’re missing and I’m just worried about them. I was also surprised you knew about them, as I’ve never talked about them to anyone here” He looked down at his bag, a sad glint in his eyes.

“Oh don’t be sad, I’m sure Atua is watching over them with his divine gaze.” This just made him make a tiny laugh, but at least he got a little bit happier. Angie didn’t like to see her friends sad. 

“Well whatever, it’s not like me to open up like this. It’s getting kinda late so I’ll just go now.” He said already up from his chair.

“Yeah, I have something else to do too.” Angie answered as she followed suit, getting up from her chair. 

She needed to show Himiko her new nails before night time. Oh, how she couldn’t wait to hear what she thought...


End file.
